


fair trades

by shotgunrainbow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunrainbow/pseuds/shotgunrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small fill for the Les Mis kink meme.  Prompt: "Asexual!Enjolras having sex with his partner, for his sake, but is thoroughly disinterested in it. Bonus points if he finds something to occupy himself throughout it, like reading a book, or, oh god, maybe even writing something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	fair trades

“And they’re acting as if, as if it isn’t a clear violation of human rights!” Enjolras said, indignant. His latest campaign was a thing of profound importance, or so he said. Grantaire honestly thought _what’s the point_? (not that he’d say it, no. lesson learned. No nookie for the naysayer.)

He hummed noncommittally instead, more focused on warming the lube between his hands.

“But they’ll see. Do you know how many names we got added to our mailing list at the last event? And how many pledges? People care, and that’s going to be what makes all the difference this year.”

“Pledges aren’t really the same thing as actual contributions, are they?” Grantaire said, pushing one finger in.

“Hmph.” Enjolras grunted. Whether it was a response to Grantaire’s words or actions, he couldn’t tell.

“Say what you like, Grantaire, I’m excited.” And he sounded it too, which made Grantaire smile and press soft kisses to Enjolras’s back even as he twisted another finger in. He loved this, loved spending his morning with Enjolras and loved the taste of his skin and the feel of his warm body and just everything. Grantaire loved everything about Enjolras.

“What’s another good phrase for anachronistic irreverent bourgeois?”

Grantaire jerked his head up and groaned at the sight of the pamphlet and pen. “Enjolras!”

“What? I have to write it down before I forget – never mind, I’ve got it.”

Grantaire hoped, half viciously and half possessively, that when Enjolras showed off the pamphlet later it would be obvious by his penmanship what he’d been doing as he wrote it. Let Combeferre keep a straight face through that.

“If I don’t get to sleep with a bottle under my pillow, you shouldn’t get to have seditious materials.”

“I let you keep lube there, don’t I?”

_Fair enough_ , Grantaire decided, and withdrew his fingers. “Okay?” he asked, shifting around on his knees for a better position.

“Hm.” Enjolras agreed, pen scratching.

Grantaire pressed the head of his cock to the ring of muscle, pushing slowly. He settled all the way in, and breathed deeply, his toes curling into the bed sheets. He put his hands on the small of Enjolras’s back, felt the curve of his ass, and finally rested on his narrow hips. Grantaire rocked a little, shivering in delight, and nudged at Enjolras’s knees with his own. “Spread a bit more.” He murmured.

Enjolras obliged, rebalancing himself on his elbows, and it gave Grantaire just what he needed to sink in a bit more.

“Wait-” Enjolras said suddenly, freezing Grantaire, who loosened his hold and started to pull out. Enjolras only wiggled, which was obscene. “Not too rough. Courfeyrac and I are walking to lunch.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes and snapped his hips forward, moaning. “Please don’t mention anybody’s name other than mine while we’re doing this.”

Enjolras’s pamphlet was knocked to the ground, and he went after it, stretching away from Grantaire who had only just gotten started. He followed, laying out over Enjolras’s stretched form and placing wet, open mouthed kisses to his shoulder.

“Get off.” Enjolras huffed, but he didn’t sound half as annoyed as he sometimes did.

“Just give me five minutes.” Grantaire nosed at the wispy blonde curls, and nipped at an earlobe, and panted and moaned.

Enjolras was in a good mood, spreading his legs so Grantaire could settle between them fully. “Five minutes? Is that the best you can do?”

“Cheeky.” Grantaire groaned. Enjolras was so good and so tight, but so open and welcoming and just taking everything. “This is your fault. I’ve been waiting all week, all damn week – I didn’t see you for three days and then you showed up at the Musain with that – in that – that red sweater, god, you know what it does to me – and I only got to kiss you once, all week, just once, but I thought about you, I thought-” Grantaire couldn’t stop himself, his mouth or his hips, rolling into Enjolras and babbling. “-just you, all week, in my head, and I couldn’t wait to see you, to, to – “

It’s Enjolras turning his head to the side that does Grantaire in, his blue eyes half-lidded and looking at Grantaire, just looking – all Grantaire could do was clumsily move forward for an awkward kiss, his mouth only half-catching Enjolras’s lips, and he licked and whimpered and finally moaned as he came.

He eventually felt Enjolras kissing him softy at the corner of his panting mouth, and trying to pat back his sweaty hair. Grantaire huffed, lifting himself off and carefully pulling out, sitting back as he pulled the condom off. He waited until Enjolras had rolled over before climbing back into place so he could kiss him fully, on the lips, and the cheeks, and his nose.  
Enjolras snorted and pushed him away.

“Thank you.” Undeterred, he took Enjolras’s hand and kissed it too, over the knuckles and the pale smooth wrist.

“Mm.” Enjolras sighed, stretching his legs. “But now it’s your turn to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Grantaire swore, heaving himself back up – his thighs ached pleasantly, and he grinned at Enjolras. “I’ll do anything.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and tried to push him out of bed. “Get me coffee – and bring me my notebook, I’ve just had the best idea…”


End file.
